


Fated

by allfortaeten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfortaeten/pseuds/allfortaeten
Summary: Ten has been in love with Taeyong for years, long before he knew they were soulmates. Ten was so in love but Taeyong was also so in love with someone else.~A TaeTen semi-canon soulmate AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is my first fanfic in this fandom and I'm not the best writer out there but I just wanted to contribute to the TaeTen tag bc I'm always hungry for TaeTen
> 
> Might not be as promising but give it a try? ><
> 
> Let me know what you guys think~

Cold.

That was what Ten felt when he woke up. It was cold and he was shivering but he felt beads of sweat lining on his forehead.

Ten wanted to stand up but felt dizzy as soon as he tried to prop himself up. He gave up on that thought and laid back on his bed instead. The clock on his bedside table blinked 4am. It was too early for Ten to be waking up on normal days. He couldn't just go back to sleep either so Ten just heaved a long sigh and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Today marks his 22nd birthday. He was considered 23 in Korea, though, as he is living in Seoul after all.

But age is just a number. What made this birthday so special is that, like any other human being, Ten finally gets to meet his soulmate. Not meet per se, but he gets a symbol mirroring his partner's tattooed on some part of his body.

However, it's that same thing that Ten desperately wanted to avoid. He wished life wasn't so cruel for him to go through that; that people could choose whom they want to be with the rest of their lives. But no. Everyone who passes the age of 22 gets to have a tattoo appear on their skin and their other halves gets the same. Destiny? There was already one for Ten but he couldn't just sit well with the idea.

You see, Ten has been in love with someone since he was seventeen. He has harbored the feelings for five long years and the thought of meeting his "soulmate" would make him disregard those feelings makes his stomach turn.

~

  
Ten came to Korea in 2013 after being scouted from winning in a teen television show in Thailand. He was handed a business card by a random person as he was on his way out from the studio and Ten's eyes grew big as the card read SM Entertainment. Ten, of course, couldn't say no. It has been his dream to be a performer after all, to be able to dance and sing on stage and show the world what Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul can do. That was his real name but he went by Ten as soon as he started his training.

Luckily, his family was very supportive of his dream. He was personally escorted by his mom as he moved to another country with customs unfamiliar to his own. But Ten was a fighter and he was determined to be able to adapt to his surroundings as quickly as he could.

He was housed in a dorm together with other trainees who didn't have a house nearby. It was cramped, there were too many boys in one room, and the aircondition wasn't really working too well in their favor. It was an environment far from what Ten was used to and grew up with. But he wasn't about to give up because of those conditions.

Language, on the other hand, presented itself as another challenge. Ten was familiar with Korean from those dramas he used to watch with his mom and sister and he was listening to Korean pop most of the time. But having to converse and use it in everyday life was a struggle from the start. Ten knew he just had to work harder than anyone else, slightly releived that the company had language lessons for foreign trainees.

His first night in the dorms was pretty uneventful aside from one of his roommates named Johnny helping him with his luggage. It was a sunday and some of the trainees went home for the weekend and probably would just go straight to the studio the next day.

Ten was thankful for Johnny, the latter telling him that he was already a trainee for several years now, that the other guys are nice and Ten didn't really had to worry about anything. It seemed to ease the claminess he felt and he slept through the night without having nightmares from missing his home already.

The first day of training, Ten was in awe. He was finally in SM Entertainment and he couldn't help but feel as if his heart would leap out of excitement. His ears were buzzing as he trailed behind Johnny, coursing through the confusing hallways of the building. Ten could hear the faint sound of music coming from the farthest room with door slightly open.

"Hey Johnny!" A boy who looked younger than Ten motion for them to hurry up. "Come on man. The guys are doing freestyle."

  
"Let's go Ten," Johnny grabbed his arm as the entered the room, leading him to the other side where a couple of younger boys stood while watching.

Ten turned his attention to three of the guys who were dancing in the middle of the room. The tallest of them had this serious look on while dancing, eyes all big and round. The boy next to him was albeit shorter, them being unfamiliar to Ten's eyes, his face looked similar to the the taller one. His moves were as fierce as his gaze and Ten couldn't help but be wowed by them.

But the third one caught Ten's attention the most. His moves were sleek, almost as if he wasn't a trainee like the rest of them. Dancing came naturally to him, Ten could tell, and with the practice he's probably done everyday there's no doubt he's already skilled fit enough to be an idol. It's his eyes that Ten couldn't look away from though. There's something in the way the boy looks at himself dancing in the mirror, like his life depended on it, dreams at an arms reach. And for a split second their eyes met before the music fadeded down and the song came to an end.

"Aww that went too fast!" Johnny whined beside Ten. "I wanted to show Tennie here what you guys can do"

Johnny started pouting like a big baby and Ten could feel the heat rising on his cheeks, partly from the attention his friend brought and partly from the, eye contact he just had with the boy. And Ten being the shy newbie, looked away and suddenly the amplifier next to him seemed more interesting.

While examining the amplifier, Ten didn't notice the boy was walking towards him until he stopped and grabbed the water bottle on the table. Ten seemed startled as he stared at the boy with his big round eyes as the latter was drinking.

"Hey," the boy greeted as soon as he was done. "It's your first day here?"

"Y-yeah," Ten willed himself not to stutter more and he seemed to realize a second later that the boy might be older and he might be stepping on boundaries while speaking informally to a stranger. The boy must have guessed Ten's internal struggle as one of the corners of his mouth lifted, perhaps amused at Ten.

"It's okay. I'm Taeyong by the way," the boy finally introduced himself with his free hand outstretched. Ten didn't waste time and shook it lightly, feeling suddenly warm inside. "Ten, right? Come on, I'll show you around."

With Taeyong's arm slung around him, hand resting on his right shoulder, Ten was steered away from a still pouting Johnny and was being led to group of guys hunched at the sides, including those whom Taeyong was dancing with a while ago.

~

That was their first interaction and it was a scene that Ten could still vividly remember after five long years, a memory his visits from time to time. Even then, he was captured by Taeyong's charms - from the first few seconds he'd seen him dance, from their first eye contact, their first greeting, their first touch. He though about how nice it was of Taeyong to initiate conversation with him while he himself was running low of confidence at the time. He usually wasn't but he guessed coming from a different country, not knowing much of the language and being put on the spot clammed him up.

Ten learned later on from Johnny that Taeyong wasn't usually the one to initiate a friendly introduction to anyone and was surprised he did it with Ten. Of course, not wanting to get his hopes up, Ten brushed it off as Taeyong assuming his leader qualities early on.

Ten promised himself that it would be nothing more that a fleeting crush, that he would be a good dongsaeng to his hyung instead, admiration that would be disguised as wanting to be close with the other for the sake of their friendship and the the idol grouo that they would be in.

But it wasn't just a fleeting crush and Ten's heart was broken when three years after Taeyong announced his relationship with Jaehyun.

Ten felt numb after hearing the couple's confession and he had nothing else to do but force a smile on his face as he congratulated the two. He was conflicted, of course, with Jaehyun also being a close dongsaeng to him. Then again, he couldn't blame anyone but himeself for not being brave enough, not being honest enough, and not being open enough with his feelings and his sexuality.

That was two years ago now and the couple was still together. Ten was always watching at the sides, only wishing it could be him that Taeyong's hand was holding, feeling his embrace, secretly kissing him when they thought no one was watching.

Ten shook his head, not wanting to start his day with sad thoughts. He wiped the sweat that has been forming on his forehead for a while now. It was only then that Ten felt the slight ache, prickling and light burning sensation on his right shoulder. He seemingly forgot about the diziness he felt earlier, not feeling cold anymore and hurriedly scrambled to body length mirror attched to his closet.

Taking his shirt off, Ten was careful not to move too much. There was nothing wrong with the area near his right clavicle and thought that maybe it was a different ache he was feeling. Then, Ten slightly turned his body so that his right nack side was visible to the mirror.

Ten paled. There he saw it, slightly shimmering from the reflection of his night light. A small pair of wings inked on his skin, glistening as if it was newly painted.

Ten drew in a sharp breath.

Today was his 22nd birthday.

Today was also the release and start of Baby Don't Stop promotions.

Today was also the day Ten learned he had the same wings tattoo inked on his back as was Taeyong's inked on his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back >.<
> 
> I forgot to tick the box that this is a chaptered fic :))  
> But here we go!
> 
> Also, title changed from 'I'll Be Your Morning Star" to "Fated"

"Hyung!" Chenle exclaimed as he tried to get a piggyback ride from Ten. "How was it? Where is it?!"

"Let me see it too, hyungnim!"

"Do you know them, Ten hyung?"

"Is it massive?"

"Did it hurt?"

"I bet it did!"

Their live broadcast has just ended and the three younger ones bombarded Ten with questions as they crowded him, trying to find or even just catch a glimpse of what Ten's Tattoo looks like.

“Chill, you brats.” Ten replied as he feigned struggling to get out of their grasps. “First of all, yes of course I did get the tattoo. Everyone does anyway. It wasn’t that bad, felt a bit dizzy for a few seconds and a bit of prickling sensation to where it was.” He shrugged, not wanting to spoil the experience for the boys, and headed towards the door instead.

“And no, I still don’t know him. I haven't seen anyone who’s got the same tattoo as mine.” Ten finished, hoping the trio's curiosity would stop.

"Him?" Jaemin asked, voice deep and laced with curiosity, as they trudged behind Ten. "How do you kow it's a him, hyung?"

Ten stopped for a second, surprised at how attentive his younger friend was. He should have expected it knowing his personality. Jaemin had always been the one to sense when there's more to the story than what he's heard and given another time and circumstance, Ten would have appreciated it.

It was quiet for a while as they continued to walk. Ten didn't feel the need to rush an answer until they entered the parking lot, voice hushed than usual so as not to let anybody else overhear their conversation, just in case.

"I'm not entirely sure, Jaemin-ah. I just feel like it's a he if you know what I mean," Ten quipped, glancing sideways at Jaemin who was mow walking beside him. "Besides, you probably know my preferences by now and I'm assuming the fates or whatever is it there knows it too."

Ten hoped his explanation was enough for now. He felt a headache coming along his way and it wasn't because of the tattoo's side effects.

"Alright hyung." Jaemin finally replied, tone unsure but finally putting the issue to rest. "But you do know it doesn't matter to us, right? We only wish for your happiness."

"Yeah hyung! I'm sure they will love you know matter what, you're soulmates after all" Renjun added. 

Ten gave them a fond look before opening the door to the parking lot and herded the three forward, enveloping them into a bear hug before entering the company’s van.

It’s nice, Ten thinks, for the younger ones to view the world like that – full of hope and optimism, open-minded and unbiased.

If only the vast majority could be the same.

 

****

 

Four bottles of beer after, Ten was owning their living room turned into dance floor.

The three of them came home to loud music and disco lights and chicken and pizza and beer and his adorable bandmates with their failed attempt at the surprise when they realized a second late that it was Ten who entered the dorm.

The celebration wasn’t solely for Ten though, with five of them having birthdays in February. But he was the last celebrator and the big party usually falls on or near his birthday.

Nonetheless, Ten was looking forward to this party. The previous weeks were spent in preparation for NCT’s multiple releases and it has everyone restless. It’s the perfect excuse to get wasted (oh yes, Ten was planning to!) without the management having to scold them to much the next day for hangovers and getting late to practice.

So that’s what Ten did – let go and let the rhythm guide his body and shake the stress away.

 

****

“Ten-ah!”

Opening his eyes to the sound of his name, Ten squinted as the bright screen of Johnny’s phone flashed too close to his eyes.

“He’s been calling for the last five minutes and _insists_ to talk to you.”

Ten furrowed his brows in confusion. He gave Johnny an apologetic smile and headed to the veranda.

Away from the blaring speakers, Ten answered the call and was met with the shrill of Taeyong’s voice. He seemed excited.

“Tennie! Finally!”

“Hey Taeyong hyung. What’s up?”

“Nothing!” Taeyong giggled on the other line. “I just wanted to wish you happy birthday!”

“..okay? Thank you?” Didn’t he already greet Ten when he called in their V live earlier?

Ten was still confused until Taeyong sang the birthday song in the background. _Oh._

“Hyung. Are you drunk?”

“Whaaaat?? Me? Noooooo!!” Taeyong giggled some more and as cute as it sounds (Ten lived for Taeyong’s giggles!) it sparked a worry from Ten.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes yes yes of course! I just wanted to sing happy birthday for my dear Tennie! You’re an adult now!”

At that, Ten couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ve been an adult for quite some time now hyung.”

“Uhuh,” Ten hears shuffling from the other line.

“Hyung? Where are you? Are you walking somewhere?”

“Mhhmm,” Taeyong was still giggling as Ten heard a thud, guessing it was the phone that fell.

“Hyung! Are you okay?” Ten desperately asked, worry etched in his voice. Where was Taeyong? Who was he drinking with?

“Tae, babe. What are you-”

It felt like time stopped as Ten visibly froze. He didn’t want to hear it. As much as he accepted the fact how things were, this wasn’t the time for it.

Tonight he was supposed to forget the bitter fact that the love of his life, his soulmate, is in love with somebody else.

Ten let his own phone drop as he felt his legs weaken, feeling his body drop to the ground as well.

Why was fate this harsh to him? Why did he have to love but that love can’t be returned? 

“You okay there bud?”

Ten looked up. He was still hugging his knees, slouched as he felt small over Johnny’s towering frame.

“Can you please hold me?”


End file.
